


Inis Icilean

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After the dust has settled, Alex needs to find a place to ground himself.





	Inis Icilean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Inis Icilean by Katherine F.

Title: "Inis Icilean" M/K  
Author: Katherine F.  
Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are intellectual property of Chris Carter. No profit made, no infringement intended.  
Spoilers: nothing specific.  
Summary: After the dust has settled, Alex needs to find a place to ground himself.  
Notes: This the first instalment of an as-yet-unnamed series I've been working on. Be warned: I write at a positively glacial rate, so don't expect chapter 2 any time soon. Part of this was first posted in a somewhat different form as an apology snippet a few months ago. It's slightly AU, branching off after "One Son".  
Distribution: anywhere, let me know  
Feedback: drooled over at 

* * *

Chapter 1: Inis Icilean

        I will leave this place  
         and go somewhere  
        you are not known.  
        Days might pass   
        without hearing your name.  
        -- Mary Dorcey, "I Will Leave This Place"

The island had been uninhabited for years, with only the sheep to see the sun rising over the mainland and setting over the Atlantic. Even the one house which was still habitable was boarded up and abandoned; nobody had set a foot near it since the original owner had gone to prison. For corruption, his guide said; he had been a politician who had taken kickbacks left, right and centre. There was something appropriate about it, Alex thought, as he eyed up the house, estimating the amount of work that needed doing. *His* money was dirty too. Of course in his case, no one would ever find out.

He had never cared much for money as money; the desire to save for "a rainy day" or his "old age" had never had any hold on him. But almost as soon as he got back from Russia, he had realised that, though it went against his instincts, he would need to gather a little hoard against the cold days. If things went wrong, if the Old Man changed his mind and decided to ship him back to his former bosses in Tunguska with a ribbon round his neck, he would need something to fall back on other than secrets and cunning.

So he had begun; nothing so crude as theft, of course, nothing too obtrusive, only a little scraped away here, a few scraps misdirected there -- slow work, but remunerative nonetheless. And it had been almost laughably easy to embezzle funds from Roush. All the company's security had gone into protecting secrets, not money. After all, nobody who was anybody at Roush really expected to collect on their share options.

Alex wondered idly, as the south wind ruffled his hair and his guide rambled on about turf and halting sites, whether embezzling from a company that no longer existed was still considered a crime. Of course, with the political climate being what it was, he'd probably get a full pardon, if not a medal. Roush, Purity, conspiracy, aliens: these were dirty words nowadays. Those who had known about the invasion that never happened were either heroes or demons in the eyes of the people, according to whether they had resisted or collaborated. And the definitions of "resistance" and "collaboration" seemed to vary from day to day and country to country. Whether he would fall into one camp or the other in the eyes of the law and the public was something he didn't care to find out.

All he wanted was peace; and while money couldn't buy respite from the bubble and swirl of his memories, it could buy him a place of solitude, a place to hide from the crowd and their endless questions. A place where, for the first time in years, he could breathe.

*This* place. 

The island was barely a mile in length at its widest point; it was rough and exposed and had no facilities at all. He'd have to wait a week for electricity, longer for a phone line, and even then the service would be erratic. It was so isolated that he would need to make trips to the mainland at least once a week or starve to death.

It was perfect.

As they reached the western edge of the island, Alex's mind was made up. He would listen to all his guide had to say, for courtesy's sake, and he would pay whatever price was asked, but he would have the island. He would buy this little patch of rock in the middle of nowhere, and make it his home.

He stared west across the ocean, at the waves and the seagulls, and suddenly the thought struck him, with the force of a punch to the gut, that there was nothing but the ocean between him and Mulder.

He blinked, squeezed his eyes tight shut, and shook his head decisively. No. He would not cry for Mulder now, for old dreams and lost opportunities, would not allow the moment to pass by in futile wonderings. It was better not to see Mulder, now that the war was over and their common cause had evaporated, lest he find that the truce had gone with it. And better not to think of him, lest he tear his heart out with longing.

"Mr. Arntzen? Are you all right, Mr. Arntzen? You look as if you'd seen a ghost!"

"No, I -- It's nothing. I'm all right."

The guide knelt down by the edge of the cliff and stared in the same direction, a frown of concentration on his face; but after a moment he stood up again and brushed the grass from his knees. 

"I've heard stories," he said, "about the spirits on this island. The ghosts of the dead, the Good People -- even Robin Flowers wrote about it. If you *wanted* to see a ghost, the Inis is the place to look."

It sounded like tourist fodder, and yet Alex could not detect even a hint of a lie in the man's voice. He turned to face him in his surprise and said,

"You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

The man looked away across the ocean with a brooding expression. "I never used to," he said finally, "but then, I never used to believe in aliens."

That took Alex by surprise, and he wondered whether perhaps the people most shaken by the war were those whom it had never touched until it was all over. The conspirators were, for the most part, dead, whether by execution, suicide, or the inevitable results of the conspiracy itself; they would none of them see the world their failure had created. Mulder, child of the Project or not, would have had the same driven, crusading personality; it was impossible to imagine him otherwise. Scully, now...perhaps she might have had a normal life if not for the war and what it had done to her. And yet....He could remember her a little from the time before, her anger and her loyalty and her terrible, inescapable honesty. It may well have been that she was fated to be special, whatever happened.

For himself, he had never really believed he would survive it all, despite the contingency plans he had made, and that being so, he had never stopped to consider the consequences of all that was going on. There was a certain measure of self-protection involved, too. It would have been counter-productive, not to mention downright dangerous, to worry about such abstract and long-term matters when the world was threatening to collapse around him. There had simply never been the time.

But now...now the danger was past, the war won, the dust beginning, slowly, to settle. There was time. There would be time.

He turned to his guide abruptly and said, "These sheep. They belong to you, to your family?"

He nodded. "They do. And, Mr. Arntzen, I'm afraid the answer to your next question is no." 

"What do you--"

"The Dalys have kept sheep here on the Inis since the nineteenth century, Mr. Arntzen. We used to live here, a long time ago. We're not budging now. And I think you'll find it's in the conditions of resale that the grazing rights remain with us."

>From the look on the man's face, Alex judged it would be unwise to try to fight him on this, whatever the conditions were. "You wouldn't consider compensation?"

"I'd have to talk about it with my brothers, but...I doubt it."

Alex nodded gravely, while his mind tried to get to grips with the way the man had used the word "we" of people long dead. Ever since the day he had called his employer with the message that Mulder suspected him and he could no longer maintain his cover, he had lost all continuity with the past, even his own. It had been disorienting, to say the least, to find that the man he had been yesterday no longer existed and the man he was today wouldn't exist tomorrow. It had gone on for years, too, that constant shifting of identity, no place his shelter for long enough to earn the name of "home", no familiar faces but those of his enemies. He had had to hold on to a core of *self* in order to keep from splintering, and he had guarded that core jealously, never letting anyone see it. 

It was important to remember, now, that not everyone was like that.

"It doesn't really matter," he said. "I trust it won't mean there'll be shepherds landing on the island every weekend?"

"Ah, not at all. Sure, the sheep look after themselves most of the time. We just come to the Inis for shearing and the like."

Nodding, Alex turned and gazed past the grazing sheep -- and there weren't very many of them, after all -- past the ruins of drystone walls and roofless cottages. There was a solidity about this place that made Mr Daly's "we" seem natural rather than presumptuous. Even though the ruins were no more than a hundred years old, they seemed immeasurably ancient, so crumbled and weatherbeaten that surely another season would be enough to flatten them altogether.

And yet, although the island was more solid, more *real* than many places he had spent time in over the past few years, it had never, in the grand scheme of things, been important. It had been home for some people and a place of shelter for others, but never any more than that. 

It couldn't have been more suitable if he'd had it made to order.

There were still formalities to be gotten over with, of course; his people would call Haughey's people, prices would be suggested, rejected, adjusted and finally accepted; and even when the island was his by right, there would be a week or two's wait while the house was made suitable for his purposes. And yet, and yet...

He fancied he could feel the spirit of the place welcoming him.

*Anchor me,* he said in a silent prayer. *Keep me here. Bind me to the earth. I need this.*

When he met Mr Daly's eyes again, there was a wary respect in his expression that hadn't been there before; not the almost fawning attention of a man who knows what side his bread is buttered on, but a kind of muted recognition. "*Dia's a mhathair, is oileanach e!*" he said in a mutter, and then, aloud, "You'll do well for the Inis, Mr Arntzen."

And Alex nodded gravely, taking this honour as his due. It was *his* island now.

[end chapter 1]

Translation: God and His mother, he is an islander!

\--  
Katherine F.  
Church of Alex Krycek, OBSSE, League of Outraged Noromos, Serge  
[website address given by author no longer valid -- archivist]  
Today's Quote: "I didn't *intend* to have a plot of any kind, it just sort of popped up and waved "hi". It's really pointless. It's the Plot That Never Was. It's anExcuse." -- Maya, on Serge

  
Archived: 21:56 03/21/01 


End file.
